


Seven Days

by Panda_Bear_281



Category: BBRae - Fandom, Beast Boy - Fandom, Raven - Fandom, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Comics, Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, powers, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Bear_281/pseuds/Panda_Bear_281
Summary: Raven, upon nearing her 18th birthday, visits her home planet. She discovers a loop hole to her magic and her emotions, but she's only got a week to figure out how she will complete the task and regain her emotions.





	1. There's a Loophole? - Day 1 of 7

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote when I was a lot younger, so compared to what I write now, it's very poorly written... My bad, hope you enjoy anyway!

~Raven~

In exactly one week it's my eighteenth birthday. Even though I don't show it, I'm quiet excited. Starfire and Cyborg are already planning my party, but they refuse to share any details, only that I'm 'gonna have fun for once', as they put it.

I decided to visit some people that I used to know at my home planet, Azarath, just to say hi and see how they're doing, tell them it's my birthday, maybe share lunch or something. Just have a nice time I guess. But I was planning on avoiding Trigon at all costs, though. 

I didn't bother packing a bag since I was only staying for a couple of hours, and I created a black portal in my room and walked through, immediately taking myself to the doorstep of the castle that I used to call home. Man, I don't miss this place. 

I closed my eyes and I concentrated my magic on finding the presence of my father. He didn't appear to be inside the castle right now, so I knocked on the large door in front of me and waited for someone to open the door. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened with a large creaking noise and there stood one of the maids that I used to play with as a child.

I watched as she gasped and her eyes widened. "Lady Raven!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a loving hug. "Veronica!" I hugged her back and smiled. I didn't think that she'd still be working here. "Sorry, pardon me." She said, letting go of me and standing back. "Hey, I don't live here anymore, it's fine, no need to be so formal." My usual monotone voice had a happier tone to it. "Yes, sorry Lady- er, Raven." She smiled at the ground as she tried not to bow.

"Ah, pardon, please, come in. Master Trigon has gone out somewhere, won't be back for a while now. So, what brings you back to Azarath?" She asked as she stepped out of the doorway, letting me enter the castle. "It's my birthday in a week, so I wanted to treat myself to coming to visit all my old friends." I replied, giving her the kindest smile I could muster. 

"Oh, yes, how could I forget? I even overheard Master Trigon speaking about it with one of his comrades. Something about your powers, too." My powers? I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her. "My powers?" She stopped too and turned around to face me. "Uh, yes... I over heard a conversation that I think you might find... Interesting... Come, we can't speak of it here, someone could overhear." She ushered my down a hallway and to where my old room used to be. 

She closed the door behind me and turned on the light. I looked around as I remembered this old room. It hasn't changed much since I left. Bunk bed in the corner, bookshelf next to the door, closet on the opposite wall to my bed and the colours black, dark purple and various blues and reds covered the room in the form of carpets, bed sheets and furniture. More colourful then my room in the Titans Tower, that's for sure, but other than that, my style hasn't changed much.

"Please, sit." She gestured to the bed as she pulled up one of the sofas in the room that I used for reading. I didn't always know how to float, y'know. 

"Please, Veronica, what did you hear?" I leaned forward, ushering her to continue. "Well," she began. "Master Trigon mentioned something about how to reduce the amount your emotions effect your powers on your eighteenth birthday." I leaned in more, becoming increasingly more interested in what she had overheard, and trying to hear her whisper better. "Pardon what I'm about to say next, Raven, but he said that if you are still a virgin on your eighteenth birthday, if you can make love to someone before midnight before your birthday ends, then you won't need to meditate as often, and you would be able to show emotions again. I don't know if that person needs to be male, female, older, younger, or in love with you, what I have shared is all I know." 

A light pink coated her cheeks, probably from what she had just said. "M-make love..?! As in, sex?" I whisper yelled to her. "Shh, shh... Yes, I believe that is what the term *ahem* making love implies. Now, I must get back to work before anyone gets suspicious... Please, do not let anyone learn of the knowledge I have shared with you. Master Trigon is still not wanting you to be in full control of your powers, milady. Now, use this loophole wisely. I will see you when you next come to visit." I nodded, pulling my hood back over my head and watching as she left the room. 

I created another portal and stepped through, instantly reappearing back into my room at the Titans Tower. A loophole, eh? 

Who am I going to find that is willing to make love to me in seven days? I'll need help... But who to ask..

Robbin? No, that would just be awkward and weird, especially since he and Star are together.   
Starfire? No, she wouldn't understand what I am asking of her and she would probably give away what I am trying to do.  
Cyborg? No way! He's half robot, and like my older brother! How awkward would it be asking your older brother to help you find someone to take your virginity?

That only leaves one person. Beast Boy.


	2. Needing Help

"Beast Boy, can I uh, talk to you." I called out to the younger green boy that was sitting on the couch, being lazy as usual. "Sure Rae, what's up?" He jumped over the back of the couch and started walking towards me. I ushered for him to follow me and so he did. 

I lead him all the way to the roof before telling him the predicament that I'm in. "Okay, we're on the roof, wanna tell me now..?" He tilted his head downwards and to the side, taking his upper body with it as well, to try to get a look at my face from under my hood. I pulled my hood off my head, making him stand upright. 

"Okay, so, normally I wouldn't ask you this, but circumstances have kinda made it impossible to ask anyone else, but..." I trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. He's 16, Raven, he can handle what your gonna ask him! Brave yelled at me from inside my head. Hey! I thought I told you guys never to speak to me unless I visit or ask of it! I heard nothing but quiet in my head after that, thankfully. 

"C'mon Rae, you can tell me, I'll keep my mouth shut." He tilted his head to the side slightly, trying to give me some form of puppy dog eyes. I sighed and found the words to continue. 

"Okay, so, basically, I went to visit some people in Azarath this morning, and one of Trigon's servants, one of my old friends, she told me that she over heard him talking about a loophole to getting my powers under control, so I can, y'know, feel emotions again." 

"That's awesome Rae! So, what is the loophole?" He came closer to me, trying to get the answers out quicker. "Please, stop calling me Rae... And, well, that's actually what I wanted to ask of you..." I took a deep breath, trying to gain the courage to say what I needed to. Man this is an awkward subject.

"Ineedyoutohelpmefindsomeonetotakemyvirginityonmybirthdayplease." I said all in one big go as fast as I could. "What? Rae-ven, Raven. You said it too fast, I didn't understand a word you just said." I sighed again, man, I really didn't want to say this to him.

"Okay..." I put my usual monotoned voice back into action as I prepared myself to speak. "The loophole was that if I could loose my *ahem* erm, virginity, on my eighteenth birthday, then I would be able to reduce how often I need to meditate and I would be able to feel again without it being dangerous." I avoided eye contact with him as I felt a light blush creep up on my face. 

"Wait wait wait! Your a virgin!? So are you asking me if I can-" I knew where he was going with that, so I cut him off as soon as I could. "No! That's not what I'm asking! I wanted to know if you could help find someone willing to, y'know... And well, yea, I am..." I said bashfully, rubbing my arm as my cheeks got hotter. 

"Rae, it's okay, nothing to be ashamed of. If it makes you feel better, I am too.." He looked down slightly, blushing. I thought he did that with Terra? I guess not. "And yea, sure, I'll help. I guess I can understand why you didn't go to the others about this... So, anyone in specific you have in mind?" 

I shook my head in response. "I haven't had much time to think about it really... All I know is that I don't really feel to keen on them being a part of the team here..." 

"Oh, okay... I guess I'll start counting your options..." He began scratching the back of his neck as he thought. 

Then something about what he said before clicked in my head. "Wait... Why were you so surprised that I'm a, well, y'know..." I hate saying the word, anything related to the topic really. "Uh... Oh, no reason really... Well, I'm gonna go get together a list I guess, I'll come get you when I'm done, see you." He said as fast as he could and quickly rushed into the elevator without me. "Rude." I said to myself as I waited for the elevator to come back up. 

.  
.  
.

I was meditating in my room, trying to calm myself down from my earlier embarrassment from the discussion with Beast Boy when I heard a knock at my door. I used my powers to open the door without moving from my meditating position. "Hey Raven, I uh, made that list... Should we get to work..?" I heard Beast Boy's voice echo through my room. 

"Yea, okay, uh... Come in I guess." I got down to my feet and began lighting more candles in the room so that we could see better. Great, someone's in my room... "Okay, who you got in mind?" I sat on my bed and ushered for him to do the same. And now on my bed... "Uh, so, well here's the list."

He handed me a piece of paper that had a few names written down on it. The first two were Speedy and Aqualadd. 

"Speedy is too much like Robbin, so he's a no, but I guess I could do with Aqualadd." I already thought of Aqualadd as attractive, so it really wouldn't be that bad. The next name caught be off guard. "Hot Spot? Really? I don't think that would work..." I tried to hold in the smile that was twitching at my lips. "Heheh, didn't think so." 

They were surprisingly the only names there. "Couldn't think of anyone else in the 40 minutes you had been in your room?" 

"Hey, it's a lot harder to find someone of your taste than you might think! Like seriously, would you want me to ask about Wilder Beast as an option? Didn't think so." He crossed his arms as he ranted on. "Okay okay, calm it Beast Boy. Thank you for helping though. I guess I'll call Aqualadd over tomorrow..." I put the paper on my desk and turned back to Beast Boy. Who looked strangely disheartened. "Your welcome. If you need anymore help, all you need to do is ask." He changed his expression to a happy smile and left my room. 

Aqualadd... I wonder how hard it will be to, uh, well, seduce him, I guess... This is weird thinking about it... Wait, I've never flirted with anyone before... Goddamnit...

"Beast Boy!"


	3. Going on a Date - Day 1-2 of 7

"Beast Boy!" I called out to him. He probably hadn't gotten to his room yet. I hope he doesn't mind teaching me how to flirt with someone. 

"Yea Rae?" His head popped out from the doorframe before his whole body came into view. "I uh, never flirted before... Mind helping me?" I gave him a small yet kind smile. "Of corse Rae." 

"Raven." I corrected him. I hate being called Rae. "Heh heh, yea, sorry Raven." He corrected himself. "So, where do we start?" 

.  
.  
.

After 2 hours of beating 'taught' how to flirt, I finally managed to do a half decent job at it. "Finally! Jesus Raven, I didn't think someone could ever be so hopeless!" He flopped down on my bed beside me and sighed. "Hey! I'm sure Robbin would be worse... Ever seen him try to flirt with Star? He's terrible! And they're already together!" I defended.

"Yea, that's true... Well, I'm beat, see you tomorrow I guess." He got off my bed and left the room without another word. Man, I hate other people being in my room...

I took off my cloak and belt and hung them up where they usually go in my closet before removing my boots and collapsing onto my bed. "Aqualadd huh? How hard could it be?" I tried to reassure myself as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was surprisingly feeling up to what I was gonna do today. I went out into the main living area and used the computer to call over Aqualadd. Of course, him being the kind person that he is, he said yes.   
"Well that's a start..." I thought out loud. I headed back to my room to get dressed. Since the past week has been fairly quiet, I decided to go with black jeans, high tops and a plain dark blue shirt rather than my usual outfit. I combed my hair and bobby pinned one side out of my face. "Cute. I don't do cute." I said to myself as I looked at my reflection. I pulled the bobby pin out and was happy with my appearance, just in time too, because when I did, the door bell rang. 

I rushed down to the first floor and saw that Robbin was about to open the door. "Wait, it's for me." I said as I caught up with him. When he turned to face me, his eyes widened. "Never seen you out of the cloak before, Raven." He smiled, approving of my look. 

"Well, yea.. I'm going out, see you in a couple hours." I stepped in front of him, getting closer to the door.   
"Ooh, Ravens going on a date." I gave him an evil-ish look and pressed the button that opened the door. When the door opened fully, there stood Aqualadd, wearing plain denim jeans, converse shoes and a cute light blue shirt with a picture of an animated whale in a sailors uniform with his hair brushed back like always. "Cute shirt." I said as I walked out the door, closing it behind myself. "Thank you. You look very nice yourself. So, got anywhere you wanna go, or maybe we should go see a movie? Up to you." I smiled at how sweet he was being to me. Maybe I wouldn't have to try as hard as I thought? 

"A movie sounds nice." I gave him a small smile and we headed off to the movies. 

.  
.  
.

We arrived at the movie, bought drinks, a bag of lollies and two movie tickets. I don't remember the movies name, but it was a thriller where a girl gets kidnapped over seas or something. We sat next to each other near the back and talked a bit while we waited for the movie to begin. 

"Shh, shh, the movies starting." He said to me excitedly. I nodded in response and turned my attention to the movie. 

.  
.  
.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" He asked me as we exited the movie theatre. "I picked the movies, you choose where we go now." I tried doing one of those 'flirty' things that Beast Boy told me about when girls push their hair out of their faces with a cute smile, I don't know if Aqualadd thought it was cute or whatever though. I felt pretty fricken adorable, well, compared to how I usually feel. Wow, my thoughts are weird...

"How about we go get some lunch?" He suggested. I did skip breakfast... "Yea, lunch sounds great." I gave him another small smile and we headed off to the nearest food place there was.


	4. Consulting in BB

"Thanks for inviting me today, Raven, I had lots of fun. We should do this again sometime." We shared a smile before he headed off. Well I'll take that as I did well..? It was around 3 in the afternoon when our little 'date' ended. I'm so not used to this whole dating thing, but he did say he wanted to go out again... 

Does that mean he likes me? Or did he just think of us as two friends hanging out..? I am so confused. I don't know if he gave off any signs of liking me or not! I sighed as I headed up the elevator to the common room. I think I need Beast Boy's help again...

As soon as I got out of the elevator, Starfire shot off the couch and made a bee line straight for me. "Friend Raven! You have come home! How was spending the day with Aqualadd? Was it one of those date type things? Please, you must tell me everything!" I was completely star struck for a moment as she got all up in my face. 

"Calm down Star, I was just hanging out with Aqualadd, no biggy." I said in my usual tone. "Now, I'm gonna go, I gotta meditate." I saw Beast Boy still on the couch so without creating suspicion, I used my hand to signal him to follow. I don't think anyone saw, and he nodded slightly. When I got half way down the hall, I heard Beast Boy begin talking. 

"I'm gonna go take a nap guys, so I'll be in my room, please don't bother me unless it's important." Best. Excuse. Ever. Yea, that was sarcasm. 

"Hey, what do you need to talk to me about? Did it not go well?" He said fairly quietly. "C'mon, we can talk about it in your room." No more being in my room, ever. 

"Kay." He opened the door and I followed him inside. "You need to learn hygiene." I said as we entered his room. There were clothes piles everywhere, and I think that there are a couple of empty pizza boxes and tofu containers in here.... Gross.

"So, the date, how'd it go?" He said as he plopped onto his bed, the sheets falling to the floor since they were already drooping off. How can one boy be so messy?.. It's a mystery.

"Okay, well, I think it went well... I mean, he said that he wanted to do it again sometime, but I'm not sure if he thinks of me as a friend or not..." I said as I paced through the only clean area in his room, which was strangely next to the closet.

"Calm down Rae, just tell me how it went and I'll help how I can." He smiled as he watched me pace in confusion. "It's Raven." I corrected him.

"Okay, so... When he picked me up, we decided to go to the movies," I began telling Beast Boy about how the 'date' went and he surprisingly listened quiet intently. 

".. And that's when he said that we should hang out again, and left. So, do you think it worked or am I just kidding myself?" Even when I finished speaking, Beast Boy still stared at me intently. "Beast Boy?" I cocked my head to the side, trying to see if he would react. "Uh, Beast Boy." I waved my hand in front of his face. "Huh? Oh yea, sorry.." 

He looked kind of down, but I'll rub it off for now. "Were you even listening?" I bent down to be eye hight with him, since he was on the bed. "Yea, yea, calm down, I was just thinking. So far, he might get the idea, but you should ask him out again just to be sure." He said, fiddling with his gloves. That sad look came over him again for a split second before he smiled again, or maybe it's just my imagination? "Well, go on, go tell him to come over again or something." He said energetically and smiled as he ushered me out of his bedroom.

I couldn't help but smile at how he was helping me. I turned around to thank him, but the door had already closed. "Thanks." I whispered, not for anyone to hear. 

I headed to the common room and typed another message to Aqualadd on my laptop, asking when he wants to hang out again. While I waited for him to reply, I walked to the kitchen and began brewing some herbal tea. As I was pouring the tea into a small porcelain cup, I hear a faint beep from the computer. He replied. 

I smiled as I carried my tea to the lounge and placed my laptop onto my knees and read what he sent. 'How about tonight? There's meant to be a fireworks show at the pier, we could go if you want?' I smiled even wider as I typed a quick answer and sipped at my tea. 

"Well someone's happy." I turned around to see Cyborg wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me. "No." My voice went monotone again and my facial expression went blank. "Well soooorry, but that smile you were wearing before begs to differ." And with that, he left me alone in the common room. I wonder where Robin and Star went off to, haven't seen them since I left to talk with Beast Boy. Oh well, I'm sure that they'll turn up. 

Beep. Huh? 'Pick you up at 6?' It was Aqualadd again. 'Yea, I'll see you then.'   
I closed my laptop and pushed it to the side. I drank the remainder of my tea and put the cup next to the sink and headed off for my room to get dressed. 

"2 hours.... What should I wear?" I though out loud. I was looking through my closet when I found something that Starfire had made me buy once and I never got rid of it. It was a dark purple skirt that went just above my knees. That would be good for a fireworks show at the pier, right? But what if we decide to go on some rides while we're there?

"Raven to Beast Boy." I said into my communicator. "Yeah Rae?" Raven. I mentally scolded him. "My room, now, need your help with something." I threw my communicator onto my bed and continued looking through my clothes for something to wear. A few seconds later, my door opened and a green boy walked through. "What do ya need help with?" He said, closing my door. 

"Also, how do you see in here? It's so dark." He whined. I lit a few candles so he'd stop complaining and started going through my closet again. "Aqualadd is taking me to a fireworks show tonight and I don't know what to wear." I admitted, pulling out jeans, shorts, shirts and the occasional skirt.

"Hmm, okay." He began picking up my clothes, trying to pick something out. "How about this?" He lifted up a pair of denim mini shorts and a plain black t-shirt. "It's good if your gonna go on rides, and it'll look... Uh, nice?" It sounded like he changed what he was going to say mid sentence there. "Thanks."


	5. Explosions

"Hey Raven, you ready to go?" 'As ready as I'll ever be', I thought. "Yep, let's go."

Aqualadd and I walked around Jump City until we finally got to the pier. "The fireworks haven't even started and I'm already having fun." He said as he playfully nudged me in the side. Is that flirting or being friendly?! God, what have I gotten myself into? Just stop thinking...

"Hey, wanna go get some ice cream, or something to drink while we wait?" He pointed to an ice cream parlour a little further down the pier. "That sounds like a lot of fun." I smiled up at him as we walked towards the pink and white coloured building. 

"Okay, what flavour do you want?" I asked as we walked through the doors, a bell above us ringing. "Well, I thought maybe we could share?" I felt a blush creep up on my face, so I lowered my head slightly, trying to keep it hidden. "That -uh, that sounds nice." I tried to restrain a small giggle forming on my lips as I thought about the situation. 

I've never been on a date before today, shared ice cream with anyone, smiled as much as I have today. 'I like being with Aqualadd',I thought to myself. 

"So, what's your favourite flavour? They've got chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, caramel and bubblegum." I looked over the different flavours of ice cream laid out in front of me. "I have no clue, you can pick." 

Aqualadd decided on ordering us the mint flavoured ice cream and we kept walking down the pier, occasionally making small talk and sharing the ice cream cone. We eventually found ourselves sitting on the edge on the pier with our feet dangling over the water, my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist. I've never sat like this with anyone before, it felt really nice and comfortable. 

"How much longer till the fireworks display?" I asked, tilting my face up to look at him. "Not long. They should start real soon." He moved his head down to look at me also, and our faces were only centimetres apart. I felt a nervous lump form in my throat as I saw he began leaning in. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit. What do I do?

Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and I was leaning in too. I felt his smooth, warm lips caress my own and butterflies formed in my stomach. I heard a pop near by and we both quickly pulled away to see what had happened. I looked behind us and saw a balloon popped and on the ground, the black aura that is my magic still disintegrating from it's surface. 

I turned back to Aqualadd and felt my face heat up. "I-I'm so sorry... My emotions make my powers go a little crazy sometimes." I was only half telling the truth, I didn't want to scare him away. I looked down at his hand that was still sitting on my waist. 

"Hey, it's okay, you can't help it." He gently grabbed my chin, making me face him. "It was just a balloon." Yea, the balloon now, a whole flock of birds next. I shivered at the thought of accidentally popping pigeons because I couldn't control myself. 

"You cold?" I didn't want him to know what I was thinking, so I just nodded. "Come here." He pulled me in closer to him, letting the hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist sit on my thigh just above my knee. "Better?" He asked as I snuggled up to him. "Mhmm." I hummed as I leaned back into his shoulder again. 

"Look, the fireworks are starting!" He took his hand off my knee and pointed to a small explosion off in the distance. The sparkles of the small firework shining brightly as they slowly disappeared from the sky. Most of the people around us saw the small explosion and crowded around the end of the pier with us. 

Explosion after explosion, colours filled up the sky, creating a beautiful reflection on the water below. I could see titans tower being lit up slightly off in the distance. "This is nice." I heard Aqualadd say as he rubbed his hand up and down my waist in a comforting manner. 

"Yea, it is." I felt him plant his lips on top of my head as I felt my eyes start getting heavy.


	6. Jealousness

~ Beast Boy ~ 

I sat in my room thinking about the past 2 days. Raven told me the situation she was in, and asked for my help. I was ecstatic to help, thinking maybe, I could be the one to, y'know, help. I was a bit disappointed to have to write a list for her and teach her how to flirt, but in the end, it's what needs to be done to make Rae happy. 

Teaching her how to flirt was fun though, I got to watch her do a whole bunch of adorable things that would make any guy, possibly even Robin, fall for her. I'm just upset that Aqualadd is the one getting to watch her enjoy herself. 

I stared up at the ceiling from my bedroom floor, thinking about Rae. All of a sudden a picture of Rae in those cute shorts that I picked out for her earlier, and Aqualadd, kissing popped into my head. I squinted my eyes closed and tried to picture something else, anything else but that. 

'...And it'd look really cute on you' is what I wanted to say to her, but I knew she'd feel weird if I did. Maybe I should just tell her how I feel? Get it off my chest... 

2 long years of my life I've been forced into living with the only girl I've ever liked more than Terra. 2 very long and painful years of cracking jokes and trying to get closer to her, hoping, praying, that she'd let me in one day. And now that she has, it's to help her win over the heart of someone else. 

I heard the bell ring from downstairs, breaking me away from my thoughts. Ravens home!

I turned into a cheetah and ran out of my room. I ran to the stairwell and turned into a humming bird and flew down to the first floor as quickly as possible. I burst through the door and speed walked to the door, noticing that someone was coming down the elevator. 

I pressed the button to open the door before Robin came out of the elevator, and saw Aqualadd standing there, Raven cradled in his arms. 

"She started falling asleep at the fireworks show, so I figured I'd carry her back." I saw Raven look up sleepily. "Hey Beast Boy." She smiled up at Aqualadd as he placed her feet on the ground. 

"You really didn't have to carry me, I could've walked, or floated..." Her cheeks turned slightly pink as Aqualadd grabbed her hand, swinging it back and forth. All of a sudden I felt a pang of jealousy flood through me. 

"Oh well. Goodnight Raven." "Goodnight." I watched as he bent down and placed his lips on hers. It took every bit of strength I had to not turn into a gorilla and rip his pretty little head off. I took a few calming breaths as I watched Rae walk back inside. It's only their second date, and they only started 'dating' today! 

"I see your date went well." I heard Robin say as I closed the door. "Yea, it did, didn't it?" Her voice sounded a little like she was in a dream state. Gross. 

"Hey, Raven, can I talk to you upstairs? I just wanna ask you something." I wanted to tell her how I feel, before this whole thing with Aqualadd goes too far. But I had a feeling I'd probably fail miserably. "Sure, let's go." She took my wrist and pulled me into the elevator. Well she's cheery. When she let go, I swear I could still feel heat radiating from where she touched me just moments ago. She pressed the button on the elevator, leaving Robin behind. "Are you guys for real?" I heard him say as the door closed in his face, Raven smiling and waving at him like it was some practical joke. 

"Eh, he'll get over it. So, what did you wanna talk to me about, BB?" What. The hell. BB? She's never called me that before. "Oh, could we wait till we get to my room?" Just as I said this, the elevator opened. "Yea, sure." We managed to sneak past Starfire before she could manage to bombard Raven with questions and went straight to my room. 

As soon as the door closed, she let out a sigh. "This is why I don't smile." She said, back to her usual monotoned voice. She began rubbing her cheeks as if they were stiff. "I see your date went well." She grunted and slid down the wall to the floor, cradling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "What's wrong?" I saw down beside her with my legs crossed. 

"This is harder work than I thought it would be. Forcing myself to hold his hand and cuddle him and." She gulped before continuing. "Kiss him. I'm starting to question if all of this is actually worth it." I felt my heart go a little lighter, but it soon sunk again when I noticed her distressed face. 

"So, you don't like Aqualadd?" She shook her head. That little clapping monkey in my head just did a somersault, so did my heart. "Oh good..." I said to myself, maybe a little too loud. "I mean, why not?" I said, trying to cover up my stupidity. 

"He's kinda clingy. I was enjoying myself for the first bit of our 'date' but then after we kissed, he wouldn't let me go. He was constantly holding my hand, complimenting me, asking when he could see me again. I was trying so hard not to let my smile fade or let myself slouch as I got tired or complain. Dating is hard." She let out a tired yawn as she leaned against the wall. (Okay, Be honest, how many people yawned just now?)

"Tired?" Of course she's tired, she's been with Aqualadd all night. "Mhmm." She closed her eyes for a moment, I guess trying to rest them. She began slowly sliding down the wall to the floor, so I moved myself to be next to her and quickly caught her before she fell to the floor.   
Her head ended up on my shoulder. After a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open.   
"Hmm? Beast Boy? Did I? Sorry." Flustered, she quickly sat up straight. "Why are you sorry? Your just sleepy." I shrugged, trying to keep my cool. 

It was actually nice to have Rae sleeping on me, even if it was by accident and only for a second. "I should go to bed." She clasped a hand over her mouth as she yawned again. "Here." I stood up and reached my hand out for her to help her up. "Thanks." She took my hand and I pulled her up. When I let go, my hand felt all tingly. 

"C'mon." I could tell she was really tired, so I placed my hand on the small of her back as I guided her to her room. Surprisingly enough, she didn't object or complain or threaten to rip my hand off, she let me keep my hand there. When we reached her room, she said something I was not expecting in a million years. "Uh, could you come in with me please?" 

She's not only letting me into her room, but asking for me to come in. My head is also swimming with the possibility of her wanting me to help her dress... No! Don't even think like that Beast Boy! I mentally slapped myself for even considering the idea. 

I closed the door behind us and walked her to her bed. "Thanks Beast Boy." She turned around and hugged me. Hugged, me! That doesn't happen very often, and when it does, it's because I've done something really nice for her. "Uh, y-your welcome." I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her small frame. I could still smell the light scent of her perfume as she hugged me. 

"So, what are you gonna do about Aqualadd?" I asked, trying to ease my own awkward out of the hug. She let go of me before replying, leaving me slightly disheartened. "I don't know. Maybe I should just go through with it and then we could break up or something." She dropped back onto her bed, still fairly exhausted. 

"Well, I'm gonna sleep now, goodnight Beast Boy." She grabbed my hand, GRABBED MY HAND, and smiled, SMILED. "Thanks again for helping me so much." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I looked down at our hands. 

"U-uh, yea, n-no worries." I closed my fingers around hers and saw a light pink on her cheeks also. "Goodnight Rae." As soon as she let go of my hand I quickly raced out of her room before I said or did something stupid. More or less, before my heart exploded. 

I raced across the hall and to my bedroom, ignoring Cyborg as he pasted by and closing my door, almost trapping my own hand in it. I calmed myself down, but still feeling the burning heat on my hand. "Why does a simple touch do this to me?" I asked myself as I opened and closed my fist, trying to get the warm numb feeling to go away.


	7. Azarath - Day 3 of 7

~ Raven ~ 

The next morning after my dates with Aqualadd, I decided to visit Azarath again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A dark black portal appeared in front of me and I stepped through. I was surrounded by black for a second before I appeared in front of the castle yet again. I waited to feel my fathers presence like I usually do, and I could feel a strong dark aura coming from within the castle. Looks like I won't be knocking today. 

I phased through the wall and kept walking through until I found Veronica's room. She was here, thank god. 

"Psst." I called out to her quietly from the corner of her room. "Huh?" She looked up from what she was doing and looked around her room before spotting me. "Raven? What are you doing here? Your fathers in the main hall right now! Your lucky he's busy with a meeting right now," she said. "I'm here regarding what you heard about that loophole. I want to know if you've heard anything else, or if someone else might've heard more?" I walked out of the shadows of her room and pulled my hood off my face. 

"I'm not sure... Hmm... Actually, there is this one cook that I remember seeing serving Trigon food just before I overheard them, maybe he knows something? Alexander, I think his name was." She held her chin in her hand as she tried thinking of anymore details. "Sorry, that's all I've got. He should be in the kitchens right about now. Just remember, he's the one with the silver and red hair." 

"I don't think I've seen him before... But thank you so much for helping. I'll see you when I next come to visit. Bye Veronica." I began phasing through walls again, searching for the large kitchens. They were a few rooms down from the main hall where Trigon was, so I should be fine for now. 

I phased through one more wall and accidentally bumped into someone on the other side, my hood falling off my head again. "Huh?" I looked up to see a tall boy with short silver hair and a red patch/streak in the front (Just picture him as Jack Frost with red in his hair or something =P). 

"How did you-?" He tried connecting the dots on how I got into the kitchen. "Are you Alexander?" I asked, remembering that Veronica mentioned his hair. "Yes, and you are?" 

"My names Raven, and I need to speak with you... Privately." His facial expression turned slightly shocked, and then serious. "Yes, I understand. I will not speak of your presence to Trigon. Let's go somewhere else to talk." 

.  
.  
.

We walked through the castle, trying to keep out of sight until we reached his room. We sat down and I explained to him my situation, and about how Veronica said she thought he might have over heard also. 

"Yes, I did hear a lot more than Veronica did. I will tell you if you wish to know the truth." I nodded in response. Kind of stupid asking if I want to know when that's the whole reason I'm here.

"The person with whom you must share intercourse with needs to care for you very much. They must be close to you, know who you are, not just about you. Your in a team, with boys, correct? Maybe one of them would do." That's the point that I either wanted to roll around on the floor laughing, or freak out and just deal with an emotionless life. 

"Apparently your relation to them does not matter, nor how you feel about that person, only if they are willing to do almost anything for you." 

"Okay... Thank you for sharing what you know." I bid him goodbye and decided to go for a wall around the area that was around the castle, try to clear my head a bit. Aqualadd could be that person, right? I just have to get to know him a bit better...

At least now I understand more about this. 


	8. Rae - Day 4 of 7

~ Beast Boy ~

Raven has another date with Aqualadd today. I wonder if he's suspicious of all the time she's spending with him yet? I had nothing to do around the tower since Cy has been spending all his time working on the T-car, Robbin trying to woo Starfire and Silkie sleeps most of the time, not that I'd want to play with Silkie much anyway. 

Raven didn't leave to long ago, so I decided to try and follow them, see how things are going. Sure, that's why your following them. 

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts and changed into an eagle, flying out my window. Not long after, I spotted them walking through a park, holding hands and smiling. Raven wasn't really smiling, but every now and then, she gave him a small smile that could brighten anyone's day. If I was flying low enough, I'd have probably run into a tree by now from staring so much. 

I changed into a fly and flew down to where they were, staying far away enough to not be noticed, but close enough to still hear them.

"So, that's how I met Bumblebee, Speedy and Mas y Menos." Aqualadd said as I came into range. Raven smiled, but I could see the boredom in her eyes. "That's a pretty cool story." She said with a smile, but she really didn't look that interested. 

"So... My birthday is in 3 days, you gonna come?" She asked, looking hopeful. "Duh, of course!" He said enthusiastically. "Wouldn't miss it for the world Rae." He wrapped his arm around her waist, making me scowl at him, not that he'd know, and planted a kiss on her forehead. I saw a faint blush creep up on Ravens' face. 

"She's my Rae Rae. Don't touch her like that. If only I could pound you into the ground right now." I muttered ,quietly to myself. Why does he get to call her Rae and I don't? 

"So, you wanna go get some ice cream?" Raven suggested. Wait. Raven suggested to go get ice cream?! I know it's just an act or whatever, but seriously...

My heart hurt just watching this. I stopped following and watched as her cape blew in the wind as they walked around the corner and out of my site.

I turned back and began walking the opposite way. After about only ten minutes of walking, my communicator started buzzing. 

"Titans, Control Freak has been spotted at the television store, get there quick!" I heard Robin's voice over my communicator. I turned into a eagle again and flew off in the direction of the TV store, just like Robin had instructed. 

~ Raven ~

This sucks, I don't even have my cloak with me. I said goodbye To Aqualadd, witch was actually hard considering he insisted on helping, but I managed to convince him that we had it under control and left. This would be terrible. I was wearing a short dark blue skirt and a black baggy sweater. Control Freak is probably gonna laugh and everyone will think I'm mental. 

But if I can't get Aqualadd to like me enough, I can say goodbye to my emotions... Again. Why does this have to be so complicated? 

As I was flying over head, I could already see the battle had begun. Robbin was thrown out of the store because Beast Boy was thrown at him and I watched as Cyborg and Starfire were slowly backing out of the store and shooting at a giant TV as it was pushing them out.

I sighed before using my magic to pull the tv apart. Sparks and wires went everywhere and I floated down towards my friends. "Nice of you to join us, Raven." Robbin said sarcastically. How long did I take to get here? 

"Sorry." I mumbled before rushing into the store. Everything in the store was completely wrecked and coming to life. My eyes glowed black as a giant black ora covered all the alive electronics and crushed them together in a giant ball. I heard a squeal come out of Control Freak and Robbin cuffed him. 

"Good job Rae." I heard Beast Boy's voice from behind me followed by a hand on my shoulder. "Raven." I corrected him. 

"I bet you let Aqualadd call you Rae." There was a hint of jealousy in his voice and he removed his hand from my back. "Of course I do. And you know perfectly well why." I didn't bother to turn around to face him. I walked over to Robbin and tapped his shoulder. 

"Yea Raven?" He finished tying up Control Freak and turned to face me. "I'm going straight home so don't wait up." Without waiting for a response, I created a portal that lead to my room and walked through.


	9. Feelings

~Beast Boy ~ 

Just in case the others suspected I had something to do with Rae being all crappy, I went with them to get celebratory pizza. Seeing everyone so happy and listening to Cyborg's stupid jokes really cheered me up. But I'm still a bit bummed about how Raven reacted before. I wish she wouldn't let Aqualadd call her Rae, that's my nickname for her and my nickname alone.

As soon as we got back to the tower, I went straight to my room. I really want to go talk to Raven, it doesn't matter what the conversation would be like, I just was to hear her voice. I grabbed a random comic book off of my floor and began flicking through the pages. I wasn't really reading, more or less just thinking about Rae.

I must've fallen asleep, because one second the sun was shining through my window, then I blinked and bam, it's late at night. Yawning, I sat up and checked the time. 9:27?! I missed dinner and video games with Cy! I huffed angrily as I got off my bed and walked to my door. Making sure not to make too much noise, I opened my door and made a bee line for the kitchen. I'm starving!

To my surprise, the light was already on. I turned the corner and could immediately smell herbal tea. Raven. I looked up, but to my surprise, she wasn't actually in the kitchen. The kettle was still brewing, so she probable just put it on and went to do something else. I dug through the cupboard and found a bag of chips. Not the healthiest thing in the world, but definitely the most convenient. 

I figured I should apologise to Rae for my slight outburst earlier, so I sat at the counter while I ate and waited for her to return. After about another minute, the kettle was done and Rae still hadn't come back to the kitchen. I crumpled the chip bag and threw it out before grabbing a porcelain cup and pouring her tea. I wasn't gonna just leave it there to go cold. 

I picked up the cup and carefully walked down the hall to Ravens room, making sure not to spill the tea. When I arrived at her door, I could see light streaming out from under her door. So she is still awake, good, now I won't look like an idiot bringing tea to a sleeping girl. 

I tapped on her door slightly, making sure not to wake anyone else. After a few seconds, the door quietly slid open and Raven stood in the doorway. I could see her cloak hanging on her bed frame, meaning she wasn't wearing it. I gulped, hopefully unnoticed, and looked at her. The leotard that she wears hugs every single curve, not only that but just in general she is beautiful.

"Hey Rae, I was in the kitchen and your tea was ready so, I figured I'd bring it to you." I managed to not sound stupid as I whispered to her through the doorway. "I completely forgot I put the kettle on, thank you Beast Boy." She seemed genuinely pleased, which took me slightly by surprise but it was nice. 

"No problem. Here." I held the cup out for her to grab. She took the cup from me, our hands touching momentarily. I swear I felt a zap and my whole hand began to heat up. It's crazy what just a simple touch can do, so you can just imagine how I felt that one time she hugged me after I cleared out the whole creepy girl thing. 

"Goodnight Rae, I'll see you tomorrow." I went to turn, but she put her hand on my shoulder, stopping be from leaving. 

"Hey, Beast Boy, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for over reacting today. It's just this whole situation has got me way in over my head and I'm sorry that I took it out on you. Also, thanks a lot for all you've been doing for me lately. It mustn't be easy dealing with me under the circumstances." A faint pink coated her cheeks and she looked embarrassed. 

"Don't worry about it. And it's actually been kinda fun hanging out with you so much lately, even though there's a slightly awkward reason for it." I chuckled slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Well, I should be going to bed now. Goodnight Raven." 

"Goodnight Beast Boy." She giggled slightly, probably at what I said before. I walked back to my room, leaving her to do whatever it is that she's still awake doing. Wait a second. Raven giggled. At something I said. That hasn't happened since the first time we met when she said that I was funny. Man, how times have changed.

~ Raven ~ 

When Beast Boy left, I decided I should go to bed as well. I've really been letting my guard down around him lately. That could seriously get someone hurt. I should stop. 

I took off my hood and hung it on my bed before blowing out all the candles. Laying down, I pulled the blankets over my head and tried to clear my mind so that I could sleep. As much as I tried not to, my mind kept going back to Beast Boy. It made me happy to think of all the things he's been doing for me. 

I thought back to the time when we spent hours together in my room, him trying to teach me how to get a boy to like me and me failing miserably. I smiled then. I couldn't help myself. I think I might be smiling the same right now just remembering how happy I was. How happy he makes me. 

Beast Boy really does make me happy sometimes. Almost always, really. I'd never actually admit this to anyone, but, I find all of his jokes quite funny. I can just never bring myself to laugh, because I know when I do, I'll start to feel unwanted emotions. I get like that, I'll start feeling to easily. That's why they all need to be locked away in that mirror forever. 

But why is it that every time I think of Beast Boy, I feel happy, like I know everything's going to be okay?


	10. I'm Sorry - Day 5

~ Raven ~ 

"So what's so important that you need to leave right now?" Beast Boy asked as he flicked through a comic book. "I dunno, but I'm a bit worried to be honest. His message sounded kind of concerned." I turned around to face him to see that he was already staring at me. "The blue one would look better with that." I was trying to figure out what to wear and I had been holding up two shirts in front of me, a dark blue one and a red one. "Thanks. Uh... Turn around now please." 

He was still in my room and I needed to change into the top he suggested. "Huh? Oh, right." A faint red coated his cheeks and he grabbed my hood, draping it around himself and pulling the fabric over his face and turning the other way. "I promise I'm not looking." I couldn't see his face, but I could tell that he was smiling like an idiot. 

As quick as I could, I changed my shirt and looked at my appearance. I was wearing a plain dark blue shirt with black skinny jeans and black flats. "Okay, you can turn back around now." He threw the hood back where it was and took in my appearance. "Cute." 

"Thanks." I felt a light blush coat my cheeks as I took in what he just said. Beast Boy thinks I'm cute... Wait, no! That can't happen. Stop it Raven! And what the heck are you even doing getting changed in the same room as him?!

"So, Rae, do you know what Aqualadd wants to talk to you about?" He closed his comic and sat up properly. "No, that's what I'm going to see him about. He seemed really persistent to tell me whatever's on his mind." I grabbed the light blue denim jacket that was next to Beast Boy and we both began heading to the door to my room. "Well, good luck with whatever it is. See you later I guess." He gave me a warm smile before pressing the button to open my door. 

"Hey, since when were you taller than me?" I questioned, looking ever so slightly up at him. "I dunno actually. I guess you can't make fun of my height anymore." He teased and stuck his tongue out at me. It took everything I had not to let my smile get to big. 

"Well I gotta go now, don't wanna be late. Bye." I waved him off and headed down the hall.

.________.

Aqualadd and I were sitting in a coffee shop, sipping on our drinks in a somewhat awkward silence. He seems very hesitant today. 

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked, taking another sip of my coffee. "I mean, it sounded kind of urgent." I put my coffee aside and leaned my elbows on the table. He slowly took another sip of his coffee and put it down in front of him. "Well, um... I'm not too sure how to put this actually..." 

~ Beast Boy ~

It's actually quite funny thinking that I'm taller than Rae now. I still remember the time when I barely past her chin. But back then wasn't nearly as fun as now. Spending time with her is amazing. Dare I say it might even be better than playing video games with Cy. 

I'm actually really curious to know what Aqualadd wanted to tell her. I guess I'll just have to ask when she gets back.

I walked into the common room and sat down on the couch. I wonder if Cyborg would want to play video games with me? "Cyborg?! Wanna play something!?" I yelled out. I heard metallic noises from the door behind me so I quickly turned. "Booya baby!" Cyborg yelled as he came through the door. "What game are we playing, Grass Stain?"

We both looked at each other and smiled, knowing we both had the same idea. "Mega Monkey Smash 4.0!" This was going to be a beautiful day with my best friend, I could just tell. 

._______.

~ Raven ~ 

I was meditating in the centre on my room, trying to calm my hysteria. Beast Boy was playing games with Cyborg when I got back, so I didn't want to bother him with my problems anymore than I already do. 

Eventually, I just gave up on meditating and sat on the floor by the foot of my bed. I had my face buried in the sheets and my arms were covering my face, hiding the sobs that were being choked out. This will be the first and last time I will ever be able to do this. I should be masking this pain right now, but I'm alone, it's my room, things can blow up a little if it means I'll feel better by the end of this. 

Once I was done with my little fit, I decided to poker face my way through like I always do. But no matter what I did, this wouldn't go away. No matter what, I was never getting my emotions back. Ever. There was no one else that would ever be willing to help me in this situation. 

At the coffee shop, Aqualadd told me that he couldn't do this anymore. He said that seeing me everyday was fun, but he wasn't there for an attack on the Titans East tower and they almost got completely destroyed, so basically, I was a burden to him. Being with me everyday caused trouble for him and Titans East and he didn't want to see me anymore. He broke up with me, so the slim chance I had before just got completely diminished. 

He said he was sorry when he saw that I was upset but, he doesn't fully comprehend why I find this so serious. But maybe it was for the best, the cook at Azarath said that they have to care for me and be willing to do anything for me, right? I don't think we were quite at that point in our relationship. 

I pulled myself together and changed back into my battle uniform before joining everyone else in the common room. What if everyone asks what Aqualadd wanted to talk to me about. Will I tell them the truth? I don't want to lie to them but I don't want a bone crushing hug from Starfire, or Robbin's sympathy, or even a million waffles from Cyborg. Surprisingly enough, all I want right now is Beast Boy. I wouldn't mind a hug from him, to talk to him, try and work out a solution with him. 

"Friend Raven? Is everything okay?" I heard Starfire's soft and concerning voice beside me. When I looked up, I was already in the common room, standing in the doorway. I could see Cyborg and Robbin talking in the kitchen and a little green kitten peeking over the back of the couch at me. I looked at Starfire to see that she had a hand on my shoulder and her eyes were extremely concerned. 

"Yea, Star, I'm okay." I gave her a sad smile before walking down to sit on the couch the couch.


	11. Comfort Me

~ Raven ~

When I sat down on the couch, Beast Boy crawled onto my lap and meowed softly, looking up into my eyes. He's so adorable in cat form. He must've seen the slight sadness on my face because he started nudging my hands and curling up in my lap. Normally he would be half way across the room in a trash can by now, but he was the only one who I wanted to be around right now. 

"Raven, are you okay?" I heard Robbin's voice call out to me from the kitchen. "Yea, I'm okay." I said in my usual monotone voice. "You sure? Because your petting BB." Cyborg added. "I know." I looked back at him to show that I was fine, but I couldn't quite tell if he bought it or not. 

"Friend Raven, would you like the hug?" Starfire floated to the front of the couch and extended her arms out. "No thank you Star, I'm fine." 

"You sure? Cause if your not, I can make some waffles." Cyborg said in a suggestive tone. "Guys, I'm fine, I promise." I tried to reassure everyone. "So Aqualadd didn't say anything bad? You guys had a good time?" Robbin leant over the couch beside me as he spoke. I turned my head to face him and smiled faintly. "We went and got coffee. It was nice." It wasn't lying if I say I was talking about the coffee not the date, right? 

After everyone was reassured that I was okay, I went back to petting the little green kitten in my lap. I almost thought he had fallen asleep until he began purring under my touch. 

This was probably the first time that everyone had seen right through me, known that something was wrong. How did they know? Did Aqualadd call Robbin and tell him to make sure I'm fine or something? Maybe they heard the things breaking in my room. Either way, they knew I wasn't okay.

~ Beast Boy ~ 

When Raven came home, we kinda knew something wasn't right, but we didn't want to make it worse, so we decided to wait until she came out of her room. After waiting an hour, I lost all patience and went to her room to see what was wrong. What I heard was absolutely horrible. 

I could hear faint muffled sobs coming from her room. I could've sworn that my heart broke then and there. I wanted to go in and comfort her, but I had a feeling if I did, then I'd end out exploding like the rest of her room. Hearing her crying was too unbearable, so I went back into the common room with a grim look on my face. 

"Beast Boy? Is Raven okay?" I heard Robbin ask from his position in the kitchen. "Judging by his face, I'd say she's not doing too well." Cyborg said. 

"'Not too good' doesn't even begin to describe how she's probably feeling right now. I'm not sure what went down with her and Aqualadd, but it couldn't have been good." I said as I slumped down on the couch. "I think we should wait for her to come out before asking any questions. We don't want tot overwhelm her or anything." Before letting them answer, I turned into a kitten and curled up on the couch, not wanting to talk to anyone anymore. I'm still feeling really upset about hearing Rae cry. That's never happened before, like, ever.

"How do you know that friend Raven is not the 'okay'?" Starfire asked. I shifted out of cat form to reply to Star. "She was uh... Things in her room were breaking. That means she's emotional, right? So she's not okay." I figured it would be bad to tell them she was crying, so I left it at that and shifted back into a cat and curled up to take a nap.

._____.

After everyone stopped interrogating Raven, Robbin and Starfire went out for a walk and Cyborg went to the garage to work on the T-car, leaving me and Rae alone. 

I shifted out of cat form and sat next to her on the couch. "Hey, Rae?" I spoke gently to her, not quite knowing how she's feeling right now. She must be feeling somewhat better since she sat here petting me for a while. "Raven." She corrected. "What is it Beast Boy?" 

Her voice words were harsh but her voice was soft. "I uh... I heard you in your room earlier. Do you uh, do you wanna talk about it?" I have no idea how to act in this situation, I mean, it's Raven, when does she ever open up to anyone?

"Aqualadd broke up with me. I'm never getting my emotions back." And with that, she stood up and began walking towards the hallway. If anyone just heard a loud banging noise, that was my heart hitting my feet. 

"Rae, wait!"

I raced after her, only to get a door shut in my face. I'm not talking my way into that room, am I? I turned myself into a spider and crawled under the door before morphing back. "Rae..?" I could barely see in her dim candle lit room, but I could make out her figure floating near the foot of her bed, candles surrounding her in a circle. 

"Beast Boy, please leave my room. I'm grateful for all your help up until now, but it was all for nothing, I guess. There's no need for you to be in here anymore." She said in a monotoned voice, maybe more emotionless then it usually is, if that's even possible. 

"Rae, your birthday is in two days, you should be happy. You should aloud to be happy." I trailed off towards the end, making myself somewhat saddened with what I was saying. "Look, we'll figure something out. I promise I won't stop helping until there's absolutely nothing else that I can do, and even then I'll keep trying, because your my friend, Rae, I'm not gonna give up and let your happiness go down the drain, okay?" I could practically feel her smiling as I heard a few books fall from her bookshelf. 

"I'll pick those up for you later..." I giggled, realising I had made her feel something for once. 

"Thanks Beast Boy." She stood up and turned to face me and I could see the faint smile on her face. "So, how are you gonna put that motivation to use?" She asked, leaning on the pole on her bed frame. "Well, let's start by trying to think about your birthday. Who's gonna be there and is there going to be anyone drinking a lot?" I asked somewhat sarcastically. 

"Beast Boy!" She said, somewhat flustered. "I'm not going to get someone drunk to try and convince them to sleep with me. And besides, there isn't going to be any drinks there. Some people invited aren't old enough. Jinx, Kid Flash, Mass y Menos, you!" 

"Wait, wait. You invited Jinx? Didn't she try to destroy the tower that one time?" I asked. "Yea, but Kid wanted me to invite her to prove that she is accepted amongst heroes. Even if he didn't ask, I still would've invited her." 

"Mmkay. Anyway, back to the topic at hand!" 

We sat on her bed and began discussing ideas ranging from people to finding magic gems that could conceal her powers to give her her emotions back. We even looked through every one of her books to see if such a gem exists. It doesn't. That was a lot of reading. 

By the time we even considered what time it was, it was already past midnight. 

"Goodnight Beast Boy." Raven mumbled as she unconsciously leaned on my shoulder. "Goodnight Rae." I cooed, gently lifting her head up and laying her down on her bed. I put away the books and pulled the blanket over her and went back to my own room. Is there still a way to get her emotions under control? I hope so, for her sake.


	12. Advantage Scaring

~ Raven ~

I was woken up by a light knocking on my door and the sound of laughing coming from where I'm assuming was the common room. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, by blankets crumpling up on my lap. Did I fall asleep on Beast Boy last night? Damn it, and we didn't even find anything useful. 

I looked around my room and noticed that all my books were back in place. He must've cleaned up as well as tucking me in. I should thank him for that. I grabbed my cloak and threw it over my shoulders as I walked towards my door. When I opened it, I was Robbin and Starfire standing there with big smiles. 

"Raven! Sorry if we woke you, but I wanted to ask you something?" Both him and Starfire were wearing grins like they were up to something. "Sure." I mumbled. "Well, we wanted to know if you'd like to make some finishing touches on the party plans for tomorrow night, since we know you don't like surprises." Starfire just nodded in the background as Robbin did all the talking. "Sure." I closed my door behind me and walked out to the common room. 

Those two seemed like they were hiding something, usually Star would've been overjoyed to talk to me and tell me it's my birthday tomorrow. But Robbin was right, I hate surprises, so they better not be planing to surprise me.

I began walking down the hallway to the common room to go through the plans for tomorrow. When I opened the door, the whole room was completely dark and I couldn't sense anyone else in the room. What's going on?

I stepped into the room and the door slid shut behind me, completely engulfing me in darkness. "Cyborg? Beast Boy?" I called out into the room. 

"RAWR!" I heard a lion raw as two large hands came crashing down on my shoulders. Almost immediately afterwards there were multiple banging and shattering noises and all the lights flickered on. My whole body went stiff and I couldn't move, like I was paralysed. Beast Boy and Cyborg appeared in front of me, their faces red from laughing. 

I immediately grew angry and a black tentacle slid out from under my cloak and slapped them both in the face, making them fall to the ground. I heard the door open and Robbin and Starfire came walking in, laughing at the two boys who were red faced and giggling on the ground. 

"Hehe, sorry friend Raven, we could not resist the scaring of the birthday girl!" Starfire giggled, seeing my still horrified face. "Just be grateful I didn't scream." I growled at them all, regaining my composure. "So, uh, who's gonna replace the TV, Beast Boy or Cyborg?" I asked, looking into the lounge room area that had a broken television half hanging off of its hinges. 

"I'll get right on that..." Cyborg said before heading to his room, probably to get some tools. I looked around the room again, seeing what else was destroyed. "And the stove and fridge." Beast Boy sulked before I could say anything. "You're the one that scared me, so it's your fault." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as a light pink coated his green cheeks. It was then that I realised that it was his idea. 

I was about to call him an asshole, but then I remembered that star was still here and immediately closed my mouth again as I thought of something else to call him. 

"Bloody grass stain." I crossed my arms over my chest, trying not to show that I was still slightly startled about earlier. "Hey! Only Cyborg gets to call me that! And besides, now I know how to scare you." He smiled triumphantly at me and it was my turn to blush, realising that he was right. 

"Shut it." I pulled my hood up over my head and went to the kitchen to try and salvage up a breakfast. "Hey, Raven, maybe you should let me cook..." Robbin followed me and peered into the fridge. "Yea, that would probably be best." I sat up on a stool and waited for Robbin to make something. 

"I can't believe you were in on the scare too, Starfire." I was surprised that she managed to not ruin it by telling me, or better yet, help Robbin send me towards it. 

"Yes, I believe my acting was good, was it not?" She beamed, sitting to one side of me. "Yea, Star. I didn't suspect a thing." I knew that she was acting a bit off, but I had no idea about it. Now that I think about it, Robbin did actually hint that there was going to be a surprise, I just didn't think much of it at the time. 

Beast Boy came and sat on my other side, still smiling about his mini victory and Cyborg came clanking into the room with a bunch of tools in his hands and proceeded to fix the television. 

.  
.  
.

~ Beast Boy ~ 

That scare was hilarious. I can't believe we actually scared Rae. The look on her face was priceless when the lights came on, she looked completely frozen in place! Definitely doing that one again... After she has her powers under control that is. And she will have them under control, even if I have to awkwardly do it myself... Yea, she would never let that happen. A boy can dream though. That's not creepy, is it? No, it's not...

"Okay, here's breakfast everyone!" Robbin served up waffles with syrup to the three of us while cyborg got to work on the TV. "So, Rae, what's the first thing that you're gonna do when you're officially eighteen?" I asked, taking a bite of my waffle. 

She just looked at me like there wasn't anything but misery when she turns eighteen. "I don't know. The same thing I do every day. Read a book, meditate, that sort of stuff." And it's official, she's given up. 

"But Rae, what about-" she cut me off before I could finish. "My name is Raven, not Rae. And there's nothing that you can do anymore, remember?" She half whispered the last part, clearly not wanting the others to hear. "Wait, is there something that we're missing here?" Robbin asked with a suspicious look. 

"No, it's just a silly conversation that we had, nothing to worry about." She reassured Robbin that nothing was wrong. We all are the rest of the waffles in silence and then went to do our own things. Me on the other hand, I went to go talk to Raven. I'm not letting her give up, no matter what.


	13. Find a Way

~ Beast Boy ~

Before Raven could close the door in my face, I jammed my foot in front of the door to stop it from shutting and walked in behind her.

"There's nothing that you can do, Beast Boy! We went through every book, twice! There's no way that I'm going to be able to control my powers, ever, and you just need to accept that..." She had a look on her face like she just realised something.

"Beast Boy? Why do you want to help me so badly?" She looked at me intently, waiting for my answer. "Because you're my friend, I'd like to believe that you'd do the same for me..." I hope she bought it, I don't think that either of us is prepared for Raven to know how I really feel. 

"Beast Boy... I can't tell if you're lying to me or not. But I'm going to trust that you're telling me the truth, so, thank you." She gave me a short hug before sitting down on her bed. 

"Rae, I promise you that we'll find a way to get your powers under control. I can't wait to see how much things change when you start laughing at my jokes again!" I stretched out and flopped onto her bed beside her. "When did I ever laugh at your jokes?" She questioned. 

"When we first met, when we were battling Starfire, you laughed at something I said and you told me that I was funny." I reminded her. "Oh, yea." She looked off at her bookshelf like she was remembering. "You were still wearing your silly doom patrol outfit." She smirked at me. Heh, she's smiling at a memory of me. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up and I turned away. 

"Oh, god no, please don't remind me." The only real difference now is that I no longer wear the mask and hat, but either way, that outfit sure was strange. "And you used to have your ears covered up." She added.

"Biggest mistake ever, the ladies love the ears." I smirked cockily at her. "Sure, whatever you say Beast Boy." She rolled her eyes and moved so that she was leaning on her head board.

"Anyways! Is there anywhere else that we might find a book that might be able to help? Any ancient book stores or websites that we can go to?" 

I watched her face carefully as she thought about it. "Actually, it a long shot, but there is a book store in town that has a section entirely on ancient history and I think there are a few books on mysterious gems too..." 

"Yes! Let's go there, right now!" I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her all the way to the elevator before she could protest. I didn't realise it, but the whole way down the elevator and to the beach, I didn't let go of her hand. 

"Beast Boy..? Beast Boy! Ugh, Garfield?" I hadn't noticed but she was trying to get my attention. "Huh? Yea Rae?" She had a small amount of pink painted on her checks. 

"You can let go of my hand now..." She was staring at our somehow intertwined fingers as we stood on the beach. "Oh, yea, sorry." I let go and nervously scratched the back of my neck. "So, wanna create a platform thingy to get us over to town?" She nodded and a black circle appeared on the ground. She stepped onto it and gestured for me to join, so I took a seat on the edge of it and dangled my feet over the edge as it raised into the air and began moving towards town. 

"This is cool. I've never really seen the view like this without having to flap my arms like crazy!" I hung myself upside down off of it, using my legs to keep myself from falling off. "Beast Boy, get back on properly before you fall off!" 

As if trying to prove her point, she circle got smaller, making me fall off. I morphed myself into a crow and flew back up and landed on her shoulder. I jumped back off when she looked like she was about to hit me and changed back. "Was that really necessary Rae?" 

"Raven!" She corrected. I wish she would just accept my nickname for her. "Whatever. To the bookstore!" I put one hand on my hip and the other was in a fist and outstretched towards the city as I yelled the command to her. 

"So tempted to just trap you in a ball and go on my own..." She grumbled from under her hood. "Aww, you wouldn't do that, you'd miss me too much!" I turned into a kitten and snuggled up to her leg, giving her my huge sad eyes that seem to get her every time. Or just make her more mad, either way. 

She picked me up and put me to eye level with her. "We're here, stop being a baby and come inside." She grabbed the skin on the back of my little kitten neck and dropped me onto the ground next to her. I morphed out of my kitten form and walked into the old store behind her. 

"Okay, so, you check the ancient books, I'll check the gems, is that ok?" I asked her. "Yea, okay, they're over there I think." She pointed to the back of the store before walking off towards where I guess the ancient spell books were.


	14. Time For Games

Raven and I had spent hours in the bookstore and I had noticed that she kept going back to this one book whenever she thought I wasn't looking. 

When we were leaving, I told her to wait for me while I put away the books, so she waited outside for me to finish. "Okay, Rae. What were you reading?" I found the book and took it off the bookshelf. It was a romance novel. Wow, I didn't know that she read these. I still haven't gotten her a birthday present. Maybe this can be it. 

I flipped through the book and found a fold on the top of one of the pages. This is probably what she was up to, I think she wanted to come back and buy it later. Too bad I'm buying it for her. 

I handed the lady at the desk the book so she could put it in a bag and gave her the money for the book and she thanked me. "Hey, if a girl with pale skin and short purple hair comes back and asks about this book, could you not mention that I was the one who bought it?" I asked her kindly. 

She nodded and put a finger over her lips. "Thanks!" I wrapped the bag up around the book so that it was hidden and hurried outside. 

"What took you so long? Oh, what did you buy?" When she noticed the bag in my hand she instantly became curious. "I found this cool comic book in there and I had to buy it!" I lied. 

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me Beast Boy." She said sarcastically. "Sorry that the book store was a bust as well, Rae." I apologised. 

"It's not your fault. It's mine for thinking that this could ever work. Let's just go home."

"Okay." I knew there was one more way to help her, I was just trying to gain the courage to offer my help. Maybe I should ask tomorrow, and not while I'm using her to get back home. I don't feel like leaving wet tracks through the tower.

*  
*  
*

~ Raven ~

When we got back to Titans Tower, I went straight to my room to meditate. Or at least that's what I told everyone. I secretly want to go back to the bookstore to buy that novel that I was reading before. It's not exactly like I'm gonna let anyone know that I was intentionally reading a romance novel. I'd probably die if the others found out that I wanted to read that book. If I can't have a real romance, then I'm gonna read about it. 

I opened my window and flew myself down to the bookstore again. When I went looking through the bookshelf that I had put it back on, it wasn't there. How could someone have bought it already? It's been less than an hour! 

I walked up to the lady at the counter to ask about it. "Excuse me, but my friend and I were here not too long ago and there was this romance novel that I was reading on the back shelf over there," I pointed towards the bookshelves that I was looking through earlier,"did someone buy it already?" I asked her kindly. 

"Yes, another girl came in after you left and bought that book. I'm terribly sorry if you were interested in it." She spoke softly. "Oh, okay. Thank you anyway."

Damn it. The one thing that I was looking forward for my birthday was just pulled out from underneath me. 

When I got back to the tower, everyone was doing what they usually do. Robbin was trying to stop Starfire from cooking and Cyborg was kicking Beast Boy's butt in video games. Maybe today I should join them? Take my mind off of things. Maybe. 

But if I do then I'll get happy. If I get happy then the pink cloaked girl in my head will get stronger. She won't be able to control it and something will break. If something breaks then I'll get embarrassed and the little, scared, grey cloaked girl will get stronger. More things will break. Then I'll get mad at myself for not being able to control it and then, well, you get the point. 

"Hey Rae, wanna play vides games with us? You can verse the winner..?" Beast Boy asked in a suggestive tone. Before I could think, the happy girl in my head screamed out at me. "Yea, sure." I nearly clamped my hand over my mouth I was that surprised at my own words. 

Thinking about them probably made them pay attention to what was happening and she got carried away. "Seriously?! Cool, you can verse the winner!" He pet the space on the couch beside him and encouraged me to come and sit with them. "Coming," I groaned mentally as I sat on the seat beside him. 

I watched his intense concentration as he tried his hardest to beat Cyborg. "Woohoo! I won!" Beast Boy yelled as a big 'K.O.' appeared on the screen. 

"What?!" Cyborg yelled. "You never beat me, how did you beat me?!" He complained. "I dunno, maybe just pure skill!" He said cockily. "Now come on, hand your controller to Rae!"

"Raven," I corrected him as I took Cyborg's controller. "So, uh, how do I play..?" I asked them both. 

"This button for short range attacks, this button for long range attacks, this button for special attacks - you can only use those when this bar is full, this is to duck, this one is jump, and if you jump then press this button then your character will smash anything underneath it, oh, and this one is to move your character around." Beast Boy pointed out all the buttons and their use. 

"Okay, I think I got it. Can this round be a test run first..?" I asked. "Sure, I'll go easy on ya!" He said confidently. 

We started the game and chose our characters. I quickly tested out the buttons and they all did the commands that Beast Boy had said. 

"Okay, I think I'm ready to start the fight now." I said. "Okay." Beast Boy's character ran up to mine, but just as he was about to attack, I pressed all the required buttons to jump and smash his character underneath mine. While he was on the ground, I continuously pressed the button used for short ranged attacks and my character began stomping on his until his managed to get up and away before I could complete another attack. 

"How did you-?" Before he could continue, my character took out a gun and shot at him. I was just spamming the long ranged attack button. His characters health was on 20% now, whereas mine was still on 100%. 

"Rae! You sure you haven't played this before..?!" Beast Boy asked me as he tried to attack my character with his own. 

"Yea, this is my first time." I dodged another one of his attacks and used the power move button. The whole screen flashed red for a moment and flames started shooting out of my characters hands and onto Beast Boys'. That went on for a few more seconds until the big letters 'K.O.' showed up on the screen. 

I looked over at Beast Boy and his jaw was practically on the floor. "You must be cheating..!" He looked at me with curiosity. 

"If you want me to play video games with you then don't complain when I win." I said in my usual monotone voice. 

"Hey, lemme verse the girl. There ain't no way you're beatin me!" Cyborg said as he snatched Beast Boy's controller from beside him. 

"Okay." 

We started the round and Cyborg managed to get a few hits off at me, but in the end, I beat him as well with my health at only 70%. 

I hadn't noticed but Robbin and Starfire came up behind us and we're watching too, and now all of their jaws were hanging. 

"What? This game is easy." I said to them all, a blank expression on my face. I don't understand what the big deal is. 

I played a few more rounds, vs both Cyborg and Beast Boy, I won all rounds except one when I lost to Cyborg because Beast Boy kept turning into animals and trying to throw me off. 

It was fun, and to my surprise, nothing blew up. And for that, I was grateful. I wonder what my emotions were doing to control their power..?


	15. One More Way - Day 6

~ Beast Boy ~ 

I can't believe Rae beat us in our own game yesterday. And to think she's never played before. That's crazy. What's even more crazy though is that she is turning 18 tomorrow. 18! 

Maybe I should tell her my last plan now? It's around midday and we've had a pretty good morning so far; Robbin cooked an amazing breakfast, there hadn't been any trouble for the past few days and Rae agreed to play a few more rounds of the game before meditating. 

She's been in her room for about an hour now meditating and I just finished wrapping the book in wrapping paper, so now is probably the best time. 

I walked down the hall until I came across the familiar door with the plaque on it that read 'RAVEN'. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Raven answered, her hood over her face. 

"Hey, can I come in..?" I asked her. 

"Sure, I guess so." I'm still not getting used to her letting me in here. 

"I still have one more idea for tomorrow..." I said as I sat on her bed, rather than jumping on it. I needed her to be in the most calm mood possible so that I don't die. 

"Don't, Beast Boy. We've thought of everything. There is nothing. Aqualadd was pretty much my only hope, and he broke it off, so it's over. Please, don't give me anymore false hope. I'm done." I could hear the hurt in her voice as she walked past me to get out s book from the shelf. 

"Well, he wasn't your only hope." I said, trying to hint at what I was getting at. I felt so awkward just offering, let alone out right saying it. 

"What do you mean..?" She eyed me suspiciously as she stopped grabbing at the book and slid it back into place. I just stayed silent, not wanting to say anything more otherwise my head would explode from the about of heat pouring onto it. 

"Beast Boy..?" She walked towards me and took her hood off. "What do you mean by that..?" She sat down beside me and eyed me suspiciously. 

"I, uh... I don't know how to word this without it sounding really creepy or... Um..." I was trying to find the words to say. It's not like I was going to just look her in the eye and offer up my... Uh... I'm not finishing that sentence... That sentence never should've been started in the first place. 

"Just tell me." I could see a light shade of pink coating her cheeks. I think she finally got what I was trying to say. 

"Wait, are you saying that you- uh, I mean, is that..." Her face was so red, even her ears were starting to become red. 

I didn't know what else to say, and neither did she. I wasn't even sure if she was thinking about my offer. I tried looking for anything in her room that I could possibly use to not look at her, but in the end, my eyes connected with hers. 

I wanted to tell her how I felt. I wanted to hug her and tell her that I will do whatever it takes to make her happy. So I took a deep breath, gained as much courage as I could, and did what any man would, I leaned in and kissed her. 

Just like that. I forgot everything, where we were, what we were doing, only that I love her and she wasn't pushing me away. Her lips were so soft and warm, I felt completely at home kissing her. I'm not sure how long I was kissing her for, but she didn't push me away, not once. The only reason my lips left hers was because I needed to breath. In fact, I'm not even sure that anything broke or exploded. 

When I looked at her face, I don't think that there was a single area that wasn't completely covered in pink. Her cheeks were flushed and so were her ears. 

"S-sorry..." Her eyes were still partially closed from just before. "Huh? Uh, n-no, you don't- uh..." She was a stuttering mess and didn't know what she wanted to say. So, I pressed my lips lightly to hers again, but for a shorter time. This time she kissed back slightly, but I could still tell that she was nervous about it. 

I pulled away but left my hand cupping her cheek. Her face was really burning up, but I can imagine that mine was too. 

"O-okay... We c-can go with your plan..." She said barely a whisper. "Hmm..? Sorry, I didn't hear you," I teased. 

"Shut up," she pulled me into another kiss, one more passionate now that we were both kissing back. 

"Y'know, that was uh... That was my first kiss..." She said to me after we pulled away. "Really..? Sorry.." I felt sort of bad that I had just stolen her first kiss, but very proud at the same time. 

"No, don't be. I'm... I'm happy..." She said. 

We talked for a little while longer before Cyborg started calling for me. "I should probably go then, hey?"

"Yea, I guess so..." I pecked her lips one last time before leaving her room. I'm never going to get over being able to do that. 

I left her room smiling like an idiot. I'm so happy right now, I don't even know how to comprehend the amount of happy I am feeling.


	16. In Love

~ Raven ~ 

After Beast Boy left my room, I began reflecting on what had just happened. He kissed me. I kissed him. I didn't push him away. I... I enjoyed it. His company. Having him kiss me before leaving the room. But... Tomorrow we - I mean, it's my birthday and he offered to... I'm getting all hot and flustered just thinking about it. I really do like Beast Boy. Happy doesn't really begin to describe how I feel right now. 

Now that I think about it, all of his stupid jokes, all the time we've spent together, him helping me, the video games yesterday and this morning and now the kiss. After a whole week together, I think he might know me better than Robbin does. These past few days have probably been one of the most emotional, yet happiest days of my life. 

When I looked around my room, my books were scattered on the floor and all my candles had melted rapidly. Thank god that didn't happen when Beast Boy kissed me...

~ Cyborg ~ 

Hehehe. This is so good! I saw Beast Boy come out of Raven's room while blushing and smiling like an idiot. I don't think he knows that I saw him, but man, I wonder what they were doing in there. Maybe I should make fun of them when they're both out here for movie night tonight...

The plans I am making right now will leave them both a blushing mess. If I didn't know any better, I'd be rubbing my hands together evilly, but Beast Boy and Robbin are here right now and that would raise suspicion... Maybe I should focus on this game first before BB beast me...

~ Beast Boy ~

After a few rounds of playing Super Smash Bots 3000 with Cyborg, he left the room to talk to Robbin about upgrading the T-car or something, leaving me alone in the common room switching through TV channels. 

"Boring... Boring... Boring..." I mumbled to myself as I surfed the channels. "What's boring?" I heard a plain monotoned voice behind me. 

I looked over the couch to see Rae walking into the room. 

"Hey Rae" I smiled at her as I propped my arms up on the back of the couch. "Hey BB." 

"BB? I thought you didn't like calling me by my nickname." She walked further into the room as she replied. "Well if I'm gonna let you call me Rae, then I guess I get to call you BB." She said before planting a small kiss on my cheek. "Aww," I whined. 

She sat next to me on the couch and stole the remote. "Aww, first you tease me then you steal the remote, no fair!" I whined again. 

She looked at me as if to say 'you're an idiot' before planting a small sweet kiss on my lips. 

"So, we keeping this a secret, or are we gonna tell the others?" I asked as I grabbed hold of her hand. We didn't need to ask, we both already knew that we were now dating. 

"I dunno... Maybe it should just be us for right now... It's not that I don't want to tell them, it's just I don't feel like having a million questions thrown at me at once, y'know?" She intertwined our fingers and started rubbing my knuckle with her finger. "Yea, okay." I was just happy to be with her. 

We sat there for a while, holding hands with her leaning on my shoulder while flicking through the channels, looking for something to watch. 

About ten minutes had passed until we heard laughing and metal footsteps coming towards us. Rae gave me an apologetic looks before moving over slightly. Even though she let go of my hand, the tips of our fingers were still intertwined slightly. 

"Hey guys! Let's watch a movie before dinner!" Cyborg yelled as the door opened. He walked in, followed by Robbin and Starfire holding hands. As they got closer to the couch, Raven and I pulled our hands back. 

"Yea, okay. I'm up for a movie or two." Knowing Cyborg, one movie turns into two, and depending on the time, could even turn into many. 

"Cool, so, unfortunately, I entrusted these two with picking out movies, so, we've only got a romance, or a romantic comedy. So, which one you guys wanna watch?" 

~ Cyborg ~ ((magically go back in time a few minutes))

I told BB that Robbin and I were working on the T-car, but actually, we were grabbing Star and coming up with a devious plan. I told the two of them what I saw and what I suspected might be going on, which is those two dating, and they agreed with me. 

"But first! Raven just went into the common room! I hooked the security cameras up with my tech so now I can remotely access a live feed!" I said excitedly as I pressed s few buttons on my arm before video came up. Unfortunately, there was no audio, but damn was this footage juicy!

We watched as Raven sat down beside BB and kissed him on the lips. Yes, KISSED HIM! ON THE LIPS!

I heard Starfire squeal behind me. We kept watching the video as Raven and Beast Boy began talking. They started holding hands and Raven was fiddling with their intertwined fingers while she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"They're definitely dating." Robbin said, as if it wasn't obvious. 

"Okay, so, here's my plan! We'll do a movie night tonight and -" I explained to them my plan and they both thought it wasn't half bad. 

((Back to the present)) ~ Beast Boy ~

We all agreed to watch the romantic comedy first as it was the least romantic. 

Cyborg practically pushed Rae and I to the end of the couch just so that he could sit in the middle. So it was me, Rae, Cy, Robbin then Starfire. I don't know why he was so persistent with being in the middle, but at least that means I get to be close to Rae. 

Cy pressed play on the movie and we began watching as he pressed a button on his arm and all the lights went off. 

*  
*  
*

Halfway through the movie, Cyborg fell asleep and Robbin and Starfire began talking quietly at the end of the couch, not paying attention to anything else. 

I started poking Rae in the arm as she looked very bored. "Yea?" She whispered. "This movie is so boring." I whispered back. 

"Yea, it really is. Oh well." She grabbed my hand and moved closer to me. "I'm never gonna get over holding your hand." I said with a smile on my face. Even in the darkness, I could see a light blush covering her cheeks. 

"Whatever." She rubbed her thumb over my hand as she stared at our intertwined fingers. I think she just might feel the same.


	17. Kissing in the Dark

~ Beast Boy ~

Half way through the second move and everyone but me and Rae were asleep. "Hey, everyones sleeping." I whispered. 

"Yea, and?" We were still holding hands, but we weren't as close as we were before. "Really? Come here!" I let go of her hand and opened my arms out for her like a child wanting their toy back. 

Her cheeks flushed red again, but she didn't object. "O-okay..." She scooted closer to me. She unclipped her cloak and put it on the couch beside her before laying down in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into my chest. 

"This is nice." I said as I rested my chin on her head. "Yea, but you have no idea how hard I am concentrating on not blowing things up right now." I laughed lightly at her response. "Would something explode if I was to kiss you right now?" I whispered softly to her.

I felt goosebumps rise on her arms, making me laugh slightly. "Probably..." She's actually really adorable when she lets go a little, as I have just now learnt. 

"You're beautiful, y'know that?" I planted a small kiss on the top of her head and heard a lightbulb pop as a reaction. "Beast Boy! You knew that would happen!" She whisper yelled at me. "What? Am I not aloud to call you beautiful?" I tightened my arms around her and began softly swaying back and forth. 

"This darkness is kinda romantic, don'tcha think?" I asked her as I continued swaying. "Yea, I guess..." I loved this. The quiet, it's so calming and relaxing with Rae in my arms. What would make this more perfect would be if we turned the movie off. 

"Want me to turn that off now?" I asked her, mostly for myself. "Yea, okay." She sat up as I took my arms away from her before getting up and walking to the cd port on the computer. I pressed the eject button and the whole room went dark as the TV screen turned black. 

"This is nice..." I heard Raven's soft voice from the couch. 

I felt my way back around to the couch and cuddled up to Raven again. "Hmm, where's your face?" I asked as I began feeling up her arms to her neck and eventually her cheeks. "Uh, why-ngh..!" I cut her off by kissing her softly. I love being able to kiss her without being killed. It's like I'm in a dream. One that I hope I'll never wake up from. 

She moved her hands so that they were behind my neck and she pulled me closer. What started as a gentle kiss soon became a small make out. I could faintly hear a light bulb pop every now and then or a clanking noise of something breaking, but that didn't stop me from wanting more. 

I slightly licked her bottom lip and she obeyed by opening her mouth slightly. I took my opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss even more. We might've only started dating a few hours ago, but things were going quickly. I guess they sort of had to considering it is her birthday tomorrow... I hope she likes her present... 

"Okay, I think we should stop now before I destroy the whole Tower..." She pulled away and I rested my forehead on hers. "Yea, okay... I guess I do like living here..." I joked. 

"We were never asleep!" I heard Starfire's voice whisper from above us, making both of us jump. The TV turned back on and illuminated light on us, and of course, Robbin, Starfire and Cyborg were all standing there, smiling cockily at us. 

I saw Rae's face flush pink before a portal appeared bellow us and we were on her bed. I began giggling as I realised what had just happened. "Hehe, you gotta admit, that was sorta funny.." I said with a smile on my face. 

Her face was still flushed red as she denied it. "No it wasn't! They totally just did that, didn't they?" She said, trying to hold back a small giggle. "Yea, they did..." 

I could hear them all laughing as they walked down the hallway. "I can't believe that Star was in on that though!" I said in amazement. "Yea, she's gotten better at acting..." Raven's voice went back to being monotoned. 

"Well, it's late, I should probably go to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow!" I pecked her on the lips before leaving her room. "Goodnight." I heard her say as I got to the door. "Goodnight beautiful!" I coed as I closed the door behind me. 

"Goodnight beautiful!" I heard Cyborg's voice mimic me from behind. "Ugh! You guys are so mean!" I complained as I walked down the hall to my room. 

"Yea, I know! By the way, there are security cameras in the common room that I can remotely access," he said as he waved his arm in front of him with the control panel facing my way," so next time, you guys might wanna keep it a secret else ware!" He said cockily as he turned around and walked away. The embarrassment that is showing on my face right now must be so very noticeable. 

I hung my head as I went back to my room, which was actually clean. After the last time that Rae came in and complained about the mess, I've been trying my hardest to keep this place clean. 

I turned into a cat once I was inside and jumped on top of my scratching post. I made myself comfortable and went to sleep.


	18. Birthday Party - Final Day

~ Raven ~

I took a deep breath as I sat up in my bed. Today is the day. It's my birthday. I'm officially 18 and tonight, all of my friends will be here. And when they leave... Heat rose to my cheeks as I though about tonight... Beast Boy and I... The more I thought about it, the tighter my thighs pressed together. This is a really weird feeling I'm getting in my chest, I don't know if I like it... 

 

Maybe I shouldn't think about that until tonight. Yea, that would be best.

\- Time Skip-

 

Starfire insisted on picking out my outfit for the party. To be honest, last time she picked out my outfit, it wasn't that bad, so I compromised and told her it has to be from my own closet. "Woohoo! Yay, thank you friend Raven!" She celebrated. 

"Your day of birth will be most wonderful!" She exclaimed as she dove into my room. 

"Hey! I never said you could go into my room! I'll pick out some stuff and you can choose from it!" I complained, trying to drag her out of my room, but to my disappointment, she's stronger than me. "But friend Raven, what if you you don't bring me the items of clothing I desire for you to wear?" She said, dragging me with her back into my room. 

After arguing, I finally let her go through my closet. She took only five minutes before she found something. "Oh! You would look most excellent in this! Please come outside when you are finished the changing of the clothes!" And with that, she dropped something into my bed and left in a hurry. 

When I checked what was on my bed, it was a dark blue skirt with a plain black short sleeve shirt and fishnet stockings with garter suspenders to keep them up. When did I get these..? More importantly, why did I ever think a skirt and stockings would be a good idea? Or the garter suspenders... I'm going to go with the theory that Starfire bought these and snuck them into my closet without me knowing. She'd probably do that too. 

Well, there's no point in arguing with her I guess. I changed out of my uniform and lit more candles so that I could see myself in the mirror that I propped up beside my bed. When I looked at myself before putting the clothes on, I saw the cute lacy navy blue bra that I was wearing (and matching panties). Yea, I maybe possibly kind of freaked out and bought these so that I wouldn't feel stupid in front of Beast Boy with my usual boy leg underwear and sports bra... 

I pulled the shirt over my body and pushed it down before pulling the skirt on over the top. I grabbed the stockings, still contemplating whether or not I wanted to wear them. I guess it couldn't hurt. I pulled on the first one as high as it would go. It goes just under the skirt, good, no one will see the suspenders. I pulled the other one on and pulled the top of the suspenders over my hips so that it was secured on my waist before pulling the straps down and clipping them to the top of the stockings. I readjusted the shirt and skirt so that they looked normal again and brushed through my hair. I pulled on a pair of flats and looked myself over in the mirror before leaving my room to go meet with Starfire. 

"Oh, joy! Friend Raven, you look most beautiful!" She clasped her hands together and floated in a circle around me to admire how I looked. "Friend Beast Boy will think so to!" She said cheekily as she nudged my side with her elbow. 

I just sighed and we both started walking down the hallway and towards the common room where we heard music playing and people laughing. When Starfire opened the door, everyone turned to greet us by yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!" 

Starfire was ecstatic as we both walked into the room and started socialising. Everyone was invited, Titans East, all the honorary Titans, even Jinx was here, since she changed sides when we were battling the brain. Everyone was socialising in groups, Starfire, Robbin, Aqualadd, Speedy and hotspot were all talking next to the food table, Cyborg and Bumble Bee were sitting together on one side of the couch with Jinx and Kid Flash on the other side and everyone else was either eating, dancing, or talking amongst themselves. It was very lively in here, even though the lights were dimmed, but there were dark blue glow sticks lining the bottom of the walls. 

While I was admiring the room, I hadn't noticed that Beast Boy had come up beside me until he snaked his arm around my waist, making my jump slightly. 

"You nervous?" He asked sarcastically. "You just scared me, that's all..." Truthfully, I was so nervous. I couldn't stop thinking about tonight... Me and Beast Boy... 

"You look beautiful." He said, his voice almost a whisper right next to my ear, sending unwanted shivers down my back. "Don't do that!" I whisper yelled back to him. I knew that he was just teasing me, and it sort of worked too. 

"Why not? It's true, you look beautiful in that." He moved to stand in front of me and he moved a strand of hair out of my face, causing me to blush.

"Thanks," I smiled at him and he kissed me on the cheek. "Cmon, let's go have fun." He grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the room.

"Hey Raven!" Bumble Bee called to me from the couch. "Hi," I smiled back to her. "Happy birthday Raven," Kid Flash and Jinx said in unison. "Feliz cumpleaños Raven!" Más y Menos said and quickly sped away to the buffet table. 

"I'm not sure what they just said, but I'm pretty sure it was happy birthday..." Beast Boy said with a confused look on his face. "Probably," I giggled. I was getting compliments and happy birthday's from everyone for a little while until everyone began talking and enjoying themselves again. I feel like I'm gonna enjoy this party, and not just because it's been a whole year since my dad tried to destroy the world.


	19. Blow out the Candles

~ Raven ~ 

Beast Boy and I danced for a while before going to sit on the couch to talk. Not the best idea considering the music in here is pretty loud right now, but oh well. 

"How are you enjoying your birthday, Rae?" He asked as I leaned into him. "Well, Slade hasn't attacked me, my dads not trying to destroy the world and I'm with you, so, yea, this is a good birthday so far," I said sarcastically as I smiled at him. He was grinning his goofy ear to ear smile at my statement. 

"Hey, I got you something." He pulled out a package from under the couch, obviously expecting that we'd sit here, and handed it to me. "You know you didn't have to get me anything..." I said, taking the small paper wrapped present from his hands. 

"Of course I did, it's your birthday." He said. "Yea, but... You're already helping me get my emotions back. That's probably the best present you could get me..." I tried rewording everything so that it was as subtle as possible, but judging by the look on his face, he was about to say something dirty. "No! Don't you dare!" I said, using my magic to keep him mouth shut. 

"Mmhm! Mmnnmh!" He was trying to say something but the black ora covering his mouth was preventing him from speaking clearly. "Fine..." I mumbled before waving my hand, making the ora disappear. 

"That wasn't very nice," he pouted. I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Better?" I asked. "Better." 

"Now, hurry up and open your present!" He nudged my side with the arm that was wrapped around me, urging me to open his gift. "Okay, okay, I'm opening it!" I pulled on the ribbon at the top before gently pulling the tape off the sides. 

"You can rip it y'know?" He told me. "Yea, but the paper is pretty, I might wanna keep it..." I said, admiring the dark blue colour with black stripes. I finally managed to get the paper off safely and my jaw nearly dropped when I saw the book on my lap. 

"You were the one who bought this?" I asked. "Yep. I saw you keep going back to it, so I figured it would be a nice gift for your birthday," he said, pecking me on the forehead. "Thank you Beast Boy," I said, grateful.

Before we could continue talking, the music stopped and all the 'glow sticks' dimmed to an almost invisible light.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" We could hear voices beginning to sing the birthday song. We turned around just in time to see Cyborg walking in with a cake in his hands that appeared to be in the sale of a bird. To be more exact, a raven.

"Happy birthday dear Raven! Happy birth to you!" They finished as Beast Boy and I stood from our position on the couch.

"Cmon Rae, make a wish and blow out the candles!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the table where Cyborg put the cake.

"O-okay..." What was I gonna wish for..? Not that it'd come true, but I'd like some reassurance that tonight will be fine... Everything will be okay... I guess that's my wish, for tonight to go smoothly. 

I blew out the candles and the room lit up again. "Anyone want some cake?" Cyborg asked, one of his arms retracting in and a knife coming out. 

There was a chorus of voices as everyone agreed to having cake. We all got a piece, making the cake look not so much like a raven anymore. Oh well, it tasted really nice. 

For the rest of the night, we continued to play different party games like charades or celebrity heads. It was a lot of fun. I'm actually surprised that nothing blew up. At around 11, everyone went home. 

There was one teeny tiny little thing that Beast Boy and I may have overlooked... The other Titans are still going to be home tonight, better yet, just metres away from us in their rooms... Oh my god that's not good.


	20. This is it

~ Beast Boy ~

The party was so fun, I was actually somewhat disappointed when everyone had to go. I totally kicked butt in charades though. The fact that I can turn into any animal I want has nothing to do with it. Maybe. Okay, it has everything to do with it, but I still won. 

Everyone went to bed as soon as the party was over and I managed to sneak into Rae's bedroom. 

"Hey, happy birthday!" I said, sitting on her bed. "You've said that to me a hundred times already, Beast Boy. But thank you," she said as she lit some candles. "Everyone is still home... What are we going to do?" She asked me. 

"Well..." I thought about it for a second before answering her, "we're just going to have to be quiet then, aren't we?" I said in the most seductive tone I could do without sounding like a tool. She blushed madly and I tried to hold back a small giggle. "Beast Boy! Quit it!" She said, throwing her pillow at me. 

"Come here," I said, opening my arms. We still had around 40 minutes left before midnight, so hopefully that's all the time that Rae needs to warm up to me a bit more. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her with her legs either side of me as I buried my face into her neck. "Stop it, that tickles," she said, trying to move away as I tried to keep her still.

During her struggle, her skirt managed to come up slightly, revealing garters. I'm just going to assume that it was Starfire. She hurried to pull it back down and I could see a light blush coating her cheeks. I just laughed slightly before kissing her. She's so cute I couldn't resist. 

She immediately kissed me back and moved back onto my lap. After a little while of gently kissing her, I felt her hands move from my neck down to the bottom of my shirt and she began pulling it up slightly. I broke away from the kiss for only a second to pull my shirt completely off before I reconnected my lips with hers. 

I did the same fore her, pulling her shirt off before kissing her again. I knew that she still felt slightly uncomfortable, so I didn't dare look anywhere that she wasn't comfortable with. I could hear things breaking behind us and every time something did, she would flinch slightly. She must still be scared about her powers. 

"Rae, don't worry about it, just stop paying attention to everything else. Just look at me, focus on me, okay?" I tried making her feel better because I could tell that she was feeling insecure about everything. I've never really seen her like this before, she always seemed so calm and collected, but then again, she never did anything that required emotion. 

"Okay, I'll try to calm down a bit..." She said ash she looked back at me. She appeared to be calming down slightly as she stopped paying attention to everything else, just like I had requested. 

"You okay now?" I asked. Rather than answering me properly, she just nodded before kissing me again. Every kiss that we shared was passionate yet gentle, not at all heated or lustful which made me feel happy. 

She removed her hands from around my neck and a few seconds after she threw something to the floor. Almost immediately afterwards I heard another small thump of something breaking. Well I can only assume what that was, but I have a feeling my assumption is right.

I picked her up slightly and moved her so that she was laying down on the bed as I hovered above her. Getting slightly carried away, I moved from her lips to her neck and began trailing kisses across her neck and collar bone. I stopped in one particular spot when I heard a softy barely audible moan escape her lips. Either she is trying to be quiet, or she's still really embarrassed. 

I felt her fingers run through my hair as I continued to softly suck on her skin, probably leaving a small mark. When I stopped, I looked at her face to see that she was blushing. I smiled at the sight of her flustered state and pecked her on the lips. 

She unhooked her stockings from the suspenders and pulled them off while I took off my jeans, leaving me in nothing but my boxers. She blushed again as she had to lift up her skirt to get the garter off. 

"Want me to turn around?" I asked, teasing her slightly. "Shuddup," she said, sucking it up and pulling her skirt off before taking the garter off too. 

She looked away as she attempted to cover herself up with her arms. I sighed before grabbing her arms and moving closer to her. 

"Rae, you're beautiful, okay? You don't need to cover yourself up like that." I pulled her arms back down slightly and she let me move them away from her. 

"Thanks..." She whispered, still looking away from me. I grabbed her chin with my thumb and forefinger and made her look at me before planting another gentle kiss onto her lips. She leant back onto the bed, taking me with her as we continued kissing. As I started moving my hands down from her waist to the top of her underwear, she stopped me quickly. 

"Wait," she said. I thought that she was getting too nervous and wanted to back out until she reached over to her bedside table and pulled something out of the drawer. "Okay," she said, handing me a small square item, "now you can continue." I totally forgot about that. She had handed me a condom. Well she was clearly more prepared than I was. 

I tried to contain a smile as I thought about that. I continued to pull down her underwear and threw them to the floor along with all of our other clothing. She was blushing madly again and I think I heard another thing break. For the first time tonight, I took a proper look at her body. She was so beautiful I could barely believe my eyes. 

"Don't look..." She said nervously as she covered herself up again. "Raven, I already told you, you're beautiful. All of you," I said, pulling her arms away from her body for a second time. 

She moved her hands down to the hem of my boxers and began pulling them down. She was still so nervous I could tell that she was stalling slightly by how much she hesitated. "Come here," I said, holding her hands in my own and pulling her up into a sitting position. I pulled my boxers off myself and proceeded to kiss her. 

I stopped momentarily to see where on the bed I put down the condom and once I saw it, I picked it back up. I opened the small packet and put it on. "Not going to rush you, whenever you're ready, okay?" I said before kissing her again. 

Before long, she climbed back onto my lap and positioned herself. She placed her forehead on my shoulder, probably so that she wouldn't have to look at me, and I could feel her nervous heavy breathing. 

"Hey, it might hurt a bit at first, but that will go away, okay?" I warned her. I wanted her to be as prepared as possible. "Yea, don't worry, I know," she said, her voice shaking, not from crying but from her heavy heartbeat. 

"Just calm down, okay, I'm right here, it's gonna be fine," I said as I rand my thumb across her thigh. "Okay..." She started trying to calm herself down with deep breaths until, out of the blue, she did it. I think she just didn't want to back out or something because she didn't seem all that prepared herself. I heard her hiss in pain slightly as she sat there, probably trying to adjust to the new feeling. 

I wasn't going to lie, the feeling was amazing, but knowing that Raven was feeling uncomfortable and was in slight pain washed that away with worry for her. I could still hear things breaking around us as she started to move again. This is probably so difficult for her now that I think about it. All of her emotions are heightened and she doesn't have much control over her powers right now. 

"Hey, don't worry about it, just focus on me, stop worrying about everything else," I kept trying to calm her down, and I think it was working because she stopped seeming so phased by everything else around us. Taking deep breaths, she began moving slowly. 

Her breaths were coming out short and more like pants as she tried to be quiet. But then again, it was the same for me. My breathing had quickened and I was struggling to stay quiet. 

I grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto the bed, taking control. She nearly let out a squeal at my sudden as she covered her mouth with her hands and her face turned red. I resisted the urge to giggle at her blushing face and instead began rocking my hips. Something else broke in her room as she let out a soft moan. 

"Rae-" her name came out more like a moan than anything, but I was reaching my edge, and I had a feeling that she was too. I began going faster, causing Raven to be slightly louder. I really hope our friends can't hear us, but at the same time, I really couldn't care less right now. 

I could see that Raven was clenching her teeth as she squirmed underneath me, probably reaching her limit. Although her teeth were clenched, that didn't stop moans from escaping. 

I released inside the condom before collapsing on the bed beside Raven. We were both breathing heavily as we just laid there in silence. 

Rather than saying anything, I turned onto my side and cuddled up beside Raven. I planted a small kiss on her jawline before hurrying my face in her neck and closing my eyes. She cuddled up to me as well and I fell into a peaceful sleep, but not before hearing a bell ring somewhere in the tower, signalling that it was midnight. 

~Two Weeks Later~

~ Raven ~

I laughed as I watched Cy kick Beast Boy's but in the game that they were playing. "BB, cmon, it's my turn!" I complained as I draped my arms down his chest from behind the couch. 

"Just one more! I know I can beat him," he said, pressing start on his controller. "That's what you said four rounds ago, but fine, I'll let you try one more time. Then it's my go, you got it?" I said, standing back up straight. "Yea, okay," he sulked, looking up at me. I planted a small kiss on his lips before moving to the kitchen to wait for the game to end again. 

"Hey Raven, how have you been?" Robbin asked as I took a seat beside Starfire. "Good. Everything's just... Great..." I said, smiling. "Oh friend Raven, seeing you smile gives me the most glorious of the feelings," Starfire said, smiling at me smiling. 

"It feels great to be able to smile," I said. So, the loophole worked. And these past weeks have been the best two weeks of my life. I went back to Azar to thank Veronica for telling me about the loophole, and to spend more time with her as a friend, where I could laugh at her jokes and be happy with her. 

Not only can I feel, but my powers, they're stronger. I can control them like I never could before and I'm now a stronger asset to the Titans. 

"Hey, Raven, how did you say you got your emotions back again?" Robbin asked as he leaned over the counter with a glass of water in his hands. 

I blushed slightly at the memory of Beast Boy and I, but quickly recovered. "Oh, well... Let's just say that that's another story for another time..." I said, as I looked down at my knees. Beast Boy must've heard me, because he started laughing like an idiot on the couch. I turned around to look at him. "You shut up, you're not aloud to tell them anything, understood! Not until you're eighteen anyway..." I laughed. 

Everyone but Starfire began laughing hysterically after giving me a disgusted look. "Um, friend Raven? I do not understand..." She said in my ear as she pulled on my cape slightly. 

"Don't worry Star, I'm sure Robbin will 'inform' you when you're eighteen as well," I said, patting her on the shoulder. This time is was Beast Boy and I's turn to laugh. 

"Oh, boyfriend Robbin, would you?" She said excitedly. By now I had fallen off of my seat and I could hear the laughing of Cyborg and Beast Boy from the floor behind the couch. Emotions are amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this silly little fanfiction I made when I was 15, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
